Tak Ada Salahnya
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Tak ada salahnya mengawali hari ulang tahunnya dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih manis dari makanan manis apapun. L lebih memilih kegiatan manis ini ketimbang kue buatan Hinata di hari ulang tahunnya. X-over LxHinata. (For L's Birthday Event)


**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Prompt; Sweets, OOC, Rate M, Plotless, Fluffy, Typo (s), dll.

**Summary: **Tak ada salahnya mengawali hari ulang tahunnya dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih manis dari makanan manis apapun. L lebih memilih kegiatan manis ini ketimbang kue buatan Hinata di hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

Ryuzaki mengernyit ketika sesuatu yang lentik dengan permukaan yang terasa lembut menyusuri lekuk hidung bangir dan rahangnya yang kokoh. Melenguh pelan ketika sesuatu yang kering sekaligus terasa lembut menyusuri wajah, rahang, dan beberapa detik bermain dengan kulit lehernya yang pucat dan polos.

"Ehhmm…," tubuhnya benar-benar merasa terganggu dan otaknya tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan semua sentuhan itu dan tak bisa untuk tetap tertidur. Pria jangkung berambut hitam legam menggeliat pelan, melakukan peregangan kecil untuk membangunkan semua susunan tubuhnya dan memilih menyambut gangguan apapun itu. Mulai membuka kelopak mata dan pria tampan itu tersenyum kecil memandang seorang wanita yang menjadi tersangka dari semua gangguan tidurnya barusan.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Lawliet." Suara khas bangun tidur menyapa indera pendengaran wanita yang kini tersenyum manis dengan wajah merona menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang L yang berbalut kain tipis piyama.

"Selamat pagi, ini masih dini hari." Balas wanita berambut indigo itu dan kedua lengan rampingnya memeluk L.

"Kenapa menggangu tidurku sepagi ini, Hinata-_chan? _Menyerangku di saat tidur seperti itu, aku tak keberatan kalau dibangunkan dengan cara ini setiap hari." Ryuzaki membelai rambut Hinata dan mengubah posisi hingga kini mereka tidur menyamping dan saling berhadapan.

"Karena hari ini spesial, Ryuzaki-_kun," _Hinata mendekatkan diri dan ujung hidungnya bermain-main dengan pucuk hidung L. Melihat mata besar suaminya yang menatap minta penjelasan, Hinata menaruh kedua telapak tangan di kedua pundak L dan meremasnya pelan, "selamat ulang tahun, L." Hinata berbisik lembut dan mengecup kecil bibir suaminya.

"Eh?" Tertegun, L tak sempat membalas kecupan Hinata di bibirnya, dipandangnya wanita yang kini terkekeh pelan dengan wajah merona. Menyadari kalau pagi itu tanggal tiga puluh satu Oktober, tanggal kelahirannya, L tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ramping Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan._ Jadi, mana hadiah darimu?" Bisik Ryuzaki di telinga Hinata.

"Sarapan nanti aku akan membuat kue yang istimewa untukmu, bagaimana?"

L menggeleng ketika sesuatu yang jauh lebih istimewa terlintas di kepalanya. Dia terkekeh manis ketika raut terkejut terpeta jelas di wajah Hinata ketika L mulai meloloskan tali gaun tidur Hinata dari pundak putih istrinya, hingga berakhir gaun tidur berawarna ungu yang Hinata pakai melewati kedua kaki Hinata yang masih tersembunyi dalam kehangatan selimut. "Aku punya ide yang jauh lebih baik, Sayang…, yang jauh lebih manis dari makanan manis manapun," ucapnya ketika dia berhasil melepas seluruh penutup tubuh istrinya dan menyibak selimut.

Awalnya Hinata tertegun, tapi dia hanya pasrah di bawah kendali pria yang kini telah melepas baju piyamanya dan menopang berat tubuh dengan kedua siku di atas tubuh Hinata.

"Ini salahmu karena mengganggu tidurku di hari yang masih sangat pagi seperti ini. Aku rasa tak ada salahnya untuk memulai hari dengan sesuatu yang manis di hari ulang tahunku, kan, Hinata…," Ryuzaki menunduk dan mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata. L tersenyum ketika dia rasakan jemari Hinata membelai rahang kokohnya dan terus merambat membelai punggung telanjangnya, kemudian meremas rambut kelamnya.

Tak ada salahnya, bahkan terasa sangat benar untuk meminta hadiah begitu indah di pagi yang masih dini, dari istrinya yang telah mengganggu tidurnya, dengan cara yang sangat L sukai di hari ulang tahunnya. Tak ada salahnya bila selain hari ulang tahunnya mereka mengawali hari di pagi yang sangat dini dengan kegiatan yang manis seperti ini. Tak ada salahnya ketika mereka saling berpelukan dalam panasnya suhu tubuh, bersama meraih keindahan. Tak ada salahnya ketika tubuh mereka menempel dengan hiasan keringat dan saling menyentuhkan kening, tersenyum satu sama lain ketika meredakan gejolak indah yang baru mereka gapai bersama.

Dan yang paling L sukai, tak ada salahnya kalau di tanggal ini bukanlah hari perayaan kebangkitan setan untuknya, seperti kebanyakan orang lain. Karena pada tanggal ini L hadir dan terlahir di dunia ini, dan bersyukur mendapati sosok Hinata dalam pelukannya ketika baru membuka mata di awal hari hampir setiap harinya. L bersyukur bahwa hidupnya sudah sedikit normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, L Lawliet." Hinata berbisik pelan sebelum L mengeleminasi jarak dan memagut bibirnya kembali. Mungkin tidak buruk juga melakukannya sekali lagi, sebelum mereka membantu anak-anak Wammy House menyiapkan kostum Halloween. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

.

.

END

.

.

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SUAMIKU TERCINTA, L LAWLIET! *cium L dengan brutal. Apa iniiiiii? Udah nahan diri biar ga keterusan lho ini… jadinya scene uhukuhuk-nya ga ditulis *nyengir nista. Sebenarnya ga begitu pede sih, tapi diri ini benar-benar pengen member sesuatu untuk ultahnya L. jadi maaf ya kalo nista gini *mojok bareng L.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
